Christmas Captain Swan
by theonlyconsultingdetective
Summary: Emma with her family and friends are celebrating Christmas. And they have an unexpected guest...


**Ok, so here you go another one-shot about Captain Swan. Christmas, Christmas everywhere, so here you go Christmas too! I hope you like it ;)**

* * *

It was Christmas evening. Behind the window was snowing. There were colorful lights on Christmas tree. A fire was burning in the fireplace. Emma, Henry, Snow and Charming were sitting in their living room. The whole royal family. And beside them, there was a huge table with all candies, confectionery, cakes and other dishes. And juice, and of course champagne.

"Can we open presents now?" asked Henry, sitting on the floor with excitement in his eyes.

"Not yet, kid" said Charming. "We're waiting for the others."

Henry sighed, but said nothing. After few minutes they heard ring of bell. Emma hurried to open the door. She smiled at Red, Granny and Jefferson with Grace. Henry insisted to invite them, so they did.

"Hi Emma!" said Red, hugging her friend. She was holding a big bag with presents. They all were.

"Come on n" Emma stepped aside, letting them in. Jefferson gave her a little smile before going to the living room, holding his daughter's hand. It lasted few minutes before they greeted with each other and Emma sat back on her armchair.

"So merry Christmas!" said Snow. "Have whatever you want to eat" she pointed at those dishes. Grace took some sweets and sat next to Henry, giving him one candy.

"Thanks" said kid.

Emma couldn't help but smiled when she noticed with surprise that Ruby and Jefferson are sitting on one armchair – ok, there were only three armchairs and a love seat, but still – and Ruby's looking at him with interesting. Well, these two would make a funny couple.

For the next hour or so they were talking about everything and eating. Finally it was a time to open their presents. Grace and Henry ran to them, but the rest wasn't in such a hurry.

"Wow, that's a doll! It's beautiful!" Jefferson's daughter turned to him and gave him thankful smile. "I love you, dad."

"I love you too."

Emma stood up and stepped to the Christmas tree. She took one of presents and raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby, Jefferson, it's for you" she gave them a gift. They looked at each other with surprised and then Ruby gave her granny suspicious look. The old woman was sitting on her armchair with pleased expression. Jefferson with hesitation opened gift and laughed.

"Santa's caps? Seriously?"

Ruby rolled her eyes at granny and took one of them to put it on Jefferson's head.

"Yay, just like Santa Claus!"

Mad Hatter raised an eyebrow and took second cap. Now they both were wearing the same hats. Cute.

"You look amazing" said Henry. The rest of them nodded. Emma had a feeling like she missed something.

"Your turn, kid" said Charming.

Henry took a big gift.

"Wow, it's a bit heavy" he said with surprise. Snow and Charming smiled at each other. When Henry opened the box, sparks of unbelief and excitement appeared in his eyes. "Really? It's a sword!" he raised a hand with a silver weapon. "Oh my God, thank you!" he hugged Snow and Charming, and went back to admire his gift.

Then there was Snow's turn. David gave her a little pack.

"From me."

Her majesty slowly unwrapped it and she sighed with pleasant.

"Charming, it's wonderful."

He leaned to kiss her gently when she held his bracelet. It was really nice. Charming had a good taste. When David was going to took his gift, the bell rang again. Emma looked with surprise at her parents.

"Are we expecting somebody else?"

They shook their heads so Emma stood up and wandered to the door. She had no idea who that could be. Well, apparently not Regina. She wouldn't come here, no way. Gold? Yeah, right, and the devil was wearing blue skirt. Belle was spending Christmas with him. Archie was probably doing something alone, he liked that. Whale was somewhere with women, Cinderella was with her prince and their baby, Aurora was with Mulan, so who could that be? Emma frowned and slowly open the door.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Jesus."

She wanted to close it with hurry, but two strong hands – well, actually one hand and one hook – effectively put mockers on it. She covered her eyes with one hand and spread two fingers to look at him.

"Hook. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He was wearing his black leather pants, a black shirt and oh my God, he looked so incredible sexy in it. But. He was wearing also read ribbon on himself. It was tied around his waist, his neck and legs. And on his head was Santa's cap.

"Merry Christmas, Swan!" he screamed in her ear, laughing.

"Shut the hell up!" she pushed him and stepped along through the door, closing them. "What is that?!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"You're hurting my feelings, Swan. You know, I was wondering, like really really wondering what'd be the best choice of gift for you and I figured it's nothing better than me so I'm giving you myself!"

Emma opened her mouth, but said nothing and closed them. And opened again. And two times more. She had no idea what the hell was happening here, but it was freaking weird. Captain Hook. All in ribbon. For her.

"Oh I understand your confusion. I know, I should be all naked if not count the ribbon, but I think we can go there when we'll be alone."

He leaned to kiss her but she jumped back on her door. Before she had a chance to get back to her apartment, he caught her wrist and shook his head.

"Uh-uh."

He pointed up and Emma looked at a mistletoe hanging above them.

"You have no choice, Swan. Or maybe you're just too scared to kiss me because you know you couldn't stop, huh?"

She gave him an angry look.

"I thought so" he whispered, leaning again and laying his hand and his hook on her waist. She felt his cold hook but said nothing when his lips touched hers. She felt a hotness and this freaking desire to go further, to take more. But she couldn't. She broke their kiss and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back.

"Happy?"

"Like hell, but it's only beginning" he said with a grin, trying to get to the door.

"No, you can't go in there!" she screamed, standing before him. He cocked his eyebrow. "There's Snow there. And Charming. And Henry. And Ruby. And Jefferson. And Granny. You're not coming in!"

He gave her a hurt look.

"You didn't invite me to Christmas? Wait, Jefferson? Bloody hell, Jefferson, I'm going there!"

She was standing in his way so he just grabbed her in waist and uplifted to open the door. He walked inside before Emma could stop him. She ran beside him and stopped in living room doorways. Ok, it wasn't that bad. Only Snow and Charming looked like they wanted to kill him. Granny gave him a suspicious smile, Henry waved to him. Okay, that was weird but Hook winked to him. Jefferson stood up and opened out his arms.

"Bloody hell, Jeff, it's been a long time!" said captain.

"Yeah, but you know, Killian, Wonderland" he rolled his eyes and they shook their hands.

"Maybe it's a weird question" started Mary Margaret "but why are you all in ribbon?"

"Yeah, and you have Santa's cap! So have we" said Ruby, pointing at her and Mad Hatter.

He nodded and sat next to Red. She leaned against him. Ok, apparently Emma was missing more.

"What the hell are you doing here, Hook?"

Emma looked at his father. Well, he wasn't that gentle like his wife.

"And what do you think, father-in-law? I offered myself as a gift to your daughter."

Charming was dumbfound. He was looking at Hook in shock and didn't know what to say. Ruby and Jeff were laughing so hard they almost cried.

"Hook. My room. Now."

"Uh, sounds promising."

Charming was almost green on his face. Not good. Emma grabbed Hook and went to her room, opening door and pushing him forward.

"Listen to me, you idio…"

She didn't finish because a man grabbed her and pinched to wall, kissing her passionately. She couldn't help but returned. Her hands were sliding on his back and she sighed quietly feeling his hook under her shirt.

"Killian…"

And once again she couldn't finish. But this time it wasn't Hook. This time it was this whole companionship from the living room. Jeff and Ruby were laughing again, clasping each other. Henry was surprised but smiled. And Charming with Mary Margaret…. Could it be worse?

"I think you should start to build us a new castle, father-in-law".

It could.


End file.
